


Cats & Thunderstorms

by blenalela



Series: we make do - Generation Kill Modern AU [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, M/M, Making Out, Modern Era, Thunderstorms, an evening with brad and nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenalela/pseuds/blenalela
Summary: A thunderstorms brings chaos to the Colbert/Fick-Household, and Brad has to start what can be compared to a recon mission to try and calm their cat down while Nate waits for his boyfriend to finally come to him.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Series: we make do - Generation Kill Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538074
Kudos: 17





	Cats & Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to my series, however it can also be counted as a stand-alone fic

** Cats & Thunderstorms **

„…In the end, I think they now know what the fuck exactly ATP is. Though it surely took some time.” Brad closed his lengthy monologue about his stupid pupils by shoveling another fork filled with mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Nate watched him, smiling. Brad worked at a middle school, though Nate had to admit that sometimes he thought that his life partner was better suited for working at a college. Well, then again, this was not exactly right either. He had taken on some late night classes for people who had dropped out of school and now wanted to improve their education a bit.

From time to time, when Nate listened to Brad rant about his classes on and on, he had trouble differentiating between his middle school classes and his weekly study groups. Maybe due to the fact that Brad had the tick of always talking about them as if they were the same, especially of the same intelligence.

Brad looked at Nate, shooting him a huge shit-eating grin.

“What?”

“You have no idea what ATP is, have you?”

Nate avoided answering, mixing his potatoes with the bits of cauliflower neatly stacked next to them.

Brad sighed and still grinned at him while quoting his all-time favorite line of biology class: “Adenosine triphosphate is the universal energy source of all living things.”

Nate laughed an airy laugh, curling up a little, making it look like someone just smacked him in the head. “I think I know what Ray’ll gift you your next birthday.”

Brad looked at him expectantly.

“One of those ugly things people put up around their house, those ‘Live, Love, Laugh’ signs. But with your ATP-quote instead of a cliché quote.”

“Don’t you rather think it would be a doormat? Since he insists so much on how little personality we have regarding how we don’t have one.”

“He could also give you a headband.”

“Now why the hell should he do that? I’d never fucking wear that.”

Nate put his fork down. “May I remind you of the ‘Make Brad apologize for not listening to my mixtape’ – trial? If you don’t wear it in public, he’ll force a second trial. And you know he has the better lawyer.” Now Nate was the one with the shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

“You mean you’ll defend him? Again?”

“Well, give me one reason why I should defend you.”

Brad smirked at him, then started to lean in closer. Nate was already shutting his eyes halfway, expectantly. But right before their lips would’ve touched, he snatched the empty plate from Nate and got up from the table, leaving a half pouting, half startled Nate.

He got up after Brad, collecting the gray placemats and throwing them into the sideboard. His gaze fell onto the vase with flowers in it. The lilies in it let their heads hang low, the pink blossoms lost more and more petals while the water had already turned an ill-looking green color.

While he stood there thinking about the flowers Brad had bought last week for him (another one of those things Ray could never know about), he didn’t notice the blond sneaking up from behind.

Just as his cold fingers were creeping their way under his white t-shirt, tracing lines on his shivering skin as they made their way up to his shoulders, Nate became aware of how close Brad now was again.

As soon as his hands had reached the shoulders of his smaller boyfriend (if Brad stretched just a little bit, he could put his chin down on Nate’s head, inhaling his scent of fresh linen and salt while nuzzling his face into his soft hair), he started to massage them. At once, a content sigh left Nate, his posture slumped and he leaned heavily into Brad’s touch, longing for some relaxation in his sore muscles.

“You know, judging by the way of just how stiff you are, one could think you’re at least twice your age.” Brad whispered into his ear, leaving a line of goose bumps on Nate’s neck where his hot breath had hit his sensitive skin. Nate’s breath hitched while Brad began to place little kisses on small space Nate’s clothes didn’t cover his body.

“Should we take this elsewhere?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The ‘Yes’ Nate had wanted to blurt out got stuck in his throat the second a loud rumbling sound from outside made them both flinch. Just a second later, the lights went out.

“We were just cock-blocked… by a fucking thunderstorm.”

As if to undermine Brad’s words, a lightning lit up their flat in ghostly pale light.

Nate sighed and stepped forward, causing Brad’s long fingers to slip from his shoulders all the way to his waist, making another wave of butterflies erupt in Nate’s stomach. Though he might never have said it out loud, the lawyer had never been this pissed about a thunderstorm. He simply said “I’ll search for candles” while slowly making his way over to where he left his phone on the kitchen counter, to use it as a flashlight (because in the 21st century no one used actual flashlights anymore. That was _so_ outdated).

A tiny little meow now caught both their attentions and they started to look around. In all what had happened just now they had purely forgot about Frosty. The little boy was deadly afraid of thunderstorms. With his scared cries he first and foremost worried Brad, who was now searching the living room high and low to find his little grey-striped friend. If it was a bit lighter at the moment, Nate would’ve swooned over the picture of seeing his Iceman crawling across the floor, softly cooing his cat’s name over and over. He would’ve also taken a video of the spectacle, maybe to keep it only for himself, maybe to send it over to Ray. Both was as good as it could get.

Sadly, it was too dim in the apartment and Brad would notice what he was doing the second he turned on his phone’s flash.

Instead, Nate got out a pile of candles and began to lit them on the small coffee table in the living room, while Brad scouted the spaces under the two couches and the armchair for their small companion. At the same time Nate finished lighting the candles, Brad got up and practically jogged over to their bedroom.

With a huff, Nate let himself fall onto the gray couch. He watched the reflection of the dancing flames in the black TV screen. It had something spooky, yet homely, yet romantic. It wasn’t that easy to decide.

Just then, he saw Brad coming right back out of the corner of his eye, the little cat clutching on tightly to his dark blue t-shirt (Nate could’ve sworn he saw how Frosty bored his claws through the fabric into Brad’s skin), while his boyfriend himself muttered sweet nothings into the cat’s ear to calm him.

Well, the next thunder didn’t wait too long to happen, so instead of falling asleep in Brad’s arms, Frosty hissed loudly and jumped the almost two meters down and dove under the couch Nate was occupying at the moment.

Before Nate could say something, Brad was lying flat on the ground, curled around Nate’s feed, trying to get Frosty out from his hiding spot again. His efforts were fruitless, though: the little gray stripped boy didn’t even think about coming out from under there.

Sighing, Nate patted Brad’s back before putting his feet on him. Why shouldn’t he use the situation to his advantage?

Seconds later, his feet dropped back to the cold tiles as Brad got up on his knees, looking him dead in the eye while asking: “Did you just use me as a footrest?”

Nate grinned at him, propping his elbows up on his knees. Instead of giving a straight answer, he just winked at him and slowly wiggled his eyebrows.

“How could you use my rescue mission as an excuse to use me as a footrest?” In the shaky light of the little flames, Nate couldn’t make out a lot of Brad’s facial expressions, but his blue eyes were literally burning through the dark, making heat rise up in Nate’s cheeks.

“You mean I could’ve just asked?” His words were drowned by another roll of thunder echoing through the room.

Frosty hissed, and he must’ve stuck his claws into Brad’s leg by the look of the tall blond suddenly tumbling forward and burying Nate underneath him all while hissing back at the cat.

Regarding the fact that Brad had a) a lot more mass than Nate and b) that he also was more than just a few inches taller than him, it could be well concluded that the body attached to the dark blond tuft of hair was not all that happy with its current position.

This impression got fortified by the muffled sounds coming out from under the heap that was Brad’s body and the fist that was weakly punching against his ribcage.

Carefully (since he was now not sure where the hell exactly Frosty was now), Brad heaved himself off of his boyfriend, collapsing on the couch next to him, groaning.

Finally able to breathe freely again, Nate inhaled deeply.

“I should be suing you for attempted murder.” He exclaimed, flicking his hand lightly at the thigh next to it, making Brad pulling his leg away, shooting Nate an affronted glance. The thunderstorm seemed to calm down, the rumbling sounded farther away now.

“Shouldn’t you rather sue the cat? He attempted to murder you by using me.” Brad’s fingers reached for Nate’s, tightening around his hand and giving it a short squeeze.

“If we got Frosty to trial, the judge would give the verdict of not guilty without even listening to the accusations.” As if to strengthen Nate’s answer, Frosty crawled out of his hiding spot and jumped onto the couch, curling up in the tiny space between their legs.

“You’re probably right.” The taller blond let go of his lover’s hand and began to play with Frosty’s paws, slowly tickling the little boy.

“If you keep this up, he’ll bite you. You know how much he hates having his feet tickled.”

Just having waited for this cue, Frosty drilled his sharp teeth into Brad’s hand before getting up and trotting over to the bedroom, head and tail held high.

“Thanks for the warning, wiseass.”

Nate laughed and grabbed his boyfriend’s hurt hand softly caressed it. He then brought it up to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the bite marks.

“You do know there’s at least one million different bacteria in there now?”

“Can you leave the biology teacher at school?”

“If you can leave the lawyer at the firm?”

“Why? Because me thinking about the chances of winning a trial against our cat is more wise-guying then you trying to lecture me about possible infections transmitted via a cat bite?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay, I can assure you of one thing: I know enough about murder cases to make it look like I wasn’t the culprit and before anyone can get any dirt on me, I’ll have left the country. Oldest trick in history.”

Brad laughed. “As if you’d ever be able to do that to me.”

Then, before Nate could do anything to prove his statement, Brad had looped his arm around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing the lawyer’s face close to his ribcage. Keeping him in a headlock, he started ruffling through his hair while Nate tried to fruitlessly escape.

The sudden blaze of light coming from the kitchen made them both stop dead in their tracks. Electricity was back on.

Nate used the moment to pull his head out of Brad’s grip and before he could react in anyway, Nate was sitting on his lap, pinning his hands down. “What was that about me never being able to use my knowledge of crime against you?”

“I feel like I should clarify that we were talking about murder and not making out right?”

Nate grinned at him, pressing his lips onto Brad’s.

After a couple of seconds, they broke apart.

Brad’s eyes were burning again as breathlessly asked Nate whether they should shift this to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to one of my good friends for giving me five words (+ a ship) to make a story out of.  
> The words were  
> history  
> ATP (adenosine triphosphate)  
> flowers  
> headband  
> thunderstorm  
> And the ship was obviously bradnate
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
